Swish Swish
" Effettivamente c'è una situazione. Onestamente ha cominciato lei ed è il momento che la faccia finita". ''- Katy Perry parlando di Taylor Swift a James Corden "Swish Swish" è una canzone della cantante californiana Katy Perry , rilasciata come terzo singolo dal suo quinto album di studio "Witness " il 19 Maggio 2017. Il singolo vede la collaborazione della rapper Nicki Minaj , con background vocali di Fatboy Slim , dalla sua canzone "Star 69" e una sample di "I Get Deep" di Roland Clark. La canzone è una risposta a "Bad Blood " di Taylor Swift nei versi di Katy , mentre Nicki provoca con una diss la sua nemica Remy Ma. Release Il 18 Maggio 2017 , Katy ha annunciato tramite il suo profilo Instagram che avrebbe rilasciato un nuovo brano a mezzanotte , nel fuso orario della costa orientale degli Stati Uniti. "Swish Swish" divenne disponibile su iTunes con il preordine di ''Witness . Poco dopo il release del singolo, i critici hanno osservato che la canzone sembrava una risposta alla canzone di Taylor Swift del 2014 "Bad Blood " , rilasciata come singolo nel 2015 e secondo molti rivolta contro Katy Perry . Quando Jimmy Fallon , durante un'intervista, chiese a Katy Perry se la canzone si riferiva a qualcuno in particolare, Katy ha risposto che è un "inno contro il bullismo", I versi di Nicki Minaj , invece, sono una chiara diss a Remy Ma, una rapper sua nemica , e la stessa Nicki l'ha confermato. Il 22 Maggio , Katy ha cantato al The Late Late Show with James Corden , in un carpool karaoke (ovvero un karaoke cantato in auto). Al termine del karaoke di "Swish Swish", James Corden le chiese della sua presunta "faida" con Taylor Swift scoppiata nel 2013 , e Katy gli rispose " Effettivamente c'è una situazione. Onestamente ha cominciato lei ed è il momento che la faccia finita". Sulla copertina del singolo, c'è la foto della mano di Katy, con tanto di anello, che tiene uno scontrino con scritto KARMA COFFEE TEA. Il caffé rappresenta Nicki Minaj, il tè rappresenta Katy Perry. Tuttavia si tratta di un'unica bevanda il cui prezzo è 99 dollari. Il termine "Killer Queen " utilizzato nella canzone, è anche il nome di un profumo creato da Katy, ma ha anche un altro singnificato: "Io sono un'assassina di regina di corte" dice Katy ("I'm courstide Killer Queen"). La parola "courtside" era inizialmente "poisonous" cioè "velenosa", ma poi è stata cambiata. Promozione ed esibizioni live Katy Perry ha cantato "Swish Swish" da sola al Saturday Night Live il 20 Maggio 2017. Durante l'esibizione si è avvalsa di vari membri di gruppi LGBTO (Lesbiche Gay Bisessuali Transessuali Omosessuali) e di Russell Horning un ragazzino di quindici anni che indossava uno zaino, divenuto noto per l'esibizione. L'esibizione è una chiara risposta a "Bad Blood"; infatti mentre Taylor Swift ha usato molti personaggi famosi per il video del singolo , Katy ha usato una corte alquanto strana e colorata , un'ovvia presa in giro a "Bad Blood". I membri della "corte" che si sono esibiti sul palco , oltre Russell Horning, sono: Brenda Dharling con Svetlana Stoli , Brita Filter con Lil Miss Hot Mess , Alotta McGriddles con Indya Xtravaganza , Jose Gutierez Xtravaganza con Gisele Xtravaganza , Vivacious con Joseph Quijano Xtravaganza , Scarlet Envy con Harmonica Sunbeam , Kimberly Smallz LaBeijia con Najla Gilliam ed infine Pattaya Hart con Yuhua Hamasaki . Oltre alle drag queen sopra citate, che sono salite sul palco, facevano parte della "corte" anche Bryant Dorean , Jesse Havea , Vita Summers e Countess Mascara . In un'altra esibizione live, tenuta al concerto del Witness Worlwide , Katy ha leggermente modificato il testo , infatti dopo il verso "Don't opinions/ from a sellfish or a sheep" aggiunge "God blessed on you journey/Oh Baby Girl!". Ha aggiunto questa frase in maniera improvvisata, per fare un complimento ad una fan, sostituendo la frase "Don't you come for me / No, not today" Katy ha continuato a promuovere il singolo anche a The Voice of Australia, in una coreografia incentrata sulla palla-canestro , ed in un concerto a Glastonbury nel 2017. Il 12 Maggio 2017 ha pubblicato sul suo canale VEVO il video live a The Voice of Australia. Katy Perry si è esibita per la prima volta live con Nicki Minaj il 27 Agosto 2017, agli MTV Video Music Awards 2017. Katy Perry ha inserito "Swish Swish" nel Witness:The Tour . Durante l'esibizione fa salire sul palco il papà di un/una fan , e si sfidano con una palla canestro gigante. Il primo che fa più punti vince. Il 19 Settembre 2017, a Montreal , in Canada , data di apertura del tour, Katy ha perso 3 a 2 contro un papà. Katy Perry ha anche registrato una Solo Version della canzone , la stessa che canta live. Video promozionali Il 3 Agosto 2017, Katy Perry ha pubblicato un lyric video della canzone, nella quale appaiono alcuni ballerini e la ballerina e cantante brasiliana Gretchen . Katy e Nicki non appaiono nel video. Il 5 Agosto, Katy ha dato vita ad un contest chiamato " #SwishSwishChallenge ". Chiunque vorrà potrà inviare dei video sotto questo hashtag, mentre balla. Katy Perry selezionerà i migliori, entro il 12 Agosto, poi i ballerini da lei selezionati compariranno nel video , che deve ancora essere girato. L'uscita del video ufficiale è prevista per il 21 Agosto 2017. Nicki Minaj aveva dichiarato che il video era pronto da tempo, già prima dell'annuncio ufficiale della sua pubblicazione. Il 21 Agosto 2017, il video non è stato pubblicato , ma è stato pubblicato un trailer più accurato: Il video Il video ufficiale , diretto da Dave Meyers è stato pubblicato il 24 Agosto 2017. Nel video vengono mostrate due squadre diverse: i The Tigers , di cui Katy "Kobe" Perry è la capitana, ed i The Sheep . Lo stemma dei The Tigers è una tigre spaventata , mentre quello dei The Sheep è un lupo travestito da pecora. Il video inizia con Katy Perry seduta su una piramide fatta di palle da basket , mentre tiene in mano una palla furiosa. Inevitabilmente, la piramide cade con Katy e la palla finisce in testa ad un addetto alle pulizie, scatenando le risate di un ragazzo , unica persona che si trovava tra il pubblico. Si trovano nel Bingo's Bail Bond Stadium , appartenente ai The Sheep. Dopo quello che sembra l'inizio di una diretta televisiva, che si distacca dalla prima scena, che intendeva solo mostrare Katy , i telecronisti presentano la squadra dei The Tigers, ed appaiono i volti sugli schermi , affiancati da alcuni dati personali. Tra quelli di Katy Perry c'è " Miley Cyrus Impersonator" ovvero "Impersonatrice di Miley Cyrus ". Thor "The Mountain" Björnsson è invece il capitano dei The Sheep . Mentre i The Tigers sono composti da persone "strane " , ovvero un ragazzino (Russell Horning ), una ragazza che suda così tanto da essere chiamata "Rainmaker" ovvero creatrice di pioggia (Jenna Ushkowitz ) , una ragazza obesa che divora palle da basket (Christine Sydelko ), una persona di bassa statura (Gaten Matarazzo ) ed un rasta (Dexter Mayfield ) . Inoltre tutti i The Tigers sono di statura inferiore alla media, Katy compresa, mentre i The Sheep sono più alti e decisamente più forti e muscolosi. I fan dei The Sheep tengono in mano dei cartelloni raffiguranti una gigantesca faccia di Katy , triste , mentre i The Tigers succhiano dei frappè, con pochi fan dietro di loro. Le cheerleaders sono in realtà delle Drag Queen. Le due squadre si incontrano , all'inizio della partita, ma i The Sheep sono una squadra di bulli , che incutono timore nei The Tigers. Mentre Katy canta versi come " 'Cause you're a joker" i The Sheep mostrano le loro facce mostruose, e i The Tigers indietreggiano. Ha quindi inizio la partita. La palla viene lanciata per aria , e Katy e Thor levitano , in modo disumano , mentre la palla resta per aria katy tigers.jpg|Katy Perry è capitana dei The Tigers thor sheep.jpg|Thor Björnsson è capitano dei The Sheep continuando a girare. Katy la prende, ma appena tocca terra, contenta del risultato si distrae, ed un avversario le ruba la palla segnando punti. Coach Molly, l'addestratrice dei The Tigers, fa loro segno di scappare , mentre i The Sheep , con il Coach Terry , che continua a bere caffé da una tazza , vengono spronati ad attaccare , e si atteggiano come veri bulli, che fanno scappare le persone per dimostrarsi più forti. Il loro Coach sembra determinato a farli apparire in questo modo. La Coach Molly , invece legge un libro guida su come si gioca a basket. Christine mangia un pallone , mentre Katy viene colpita in testa da una palla. Similmente ai cartoni animati, appaiono delle stelline intorno alla sua testa. Nella scena successiva, tenta di fare canestro ma cade per terra. L'inquadratura esce dal campo di gioco, e Katy appare nello spazio , con la musica degli Air di "Kelly Watch The Stars ". La coach dei The Tigers a quel punto scrive , con un pennarello nero "HELP" (AIUTO) su una lavagnetta. I The Tigers si siedono in panchina, tristi e feriti, succhiando frappè. Anche Doug The Pug , il cagnolino della squadra , è triste. La Coach Molly fa una flebo di "Kobe Sweat" a Katy Perry , con un riferimento a Kobe Bryant, un noto giocatore di basket. Mentre Katy canta il verso del Karma, su un megaschermo nello stadio appare una scena di "Just Dance 2018" , che fa ballare i tifosi dei The Tigers, che seguono le quattro figure danzati sullo schermo. Katy si rialza , e togliendosi la flebo e si avvicina a Thor, che fa roteare due palle su un dito per sfidarlo. Katy , col fiato , gonfia un pallone vuoto , e lo lancia in direzione dell'avversario , che però lo schiaccia , facendolo esplodere. Katy si mette in una posizione di equilbrio: ha le mani per terra che toccano due palle e le gambe alzate, con cui , come un giocoliere , fa roteare tre palle. Thor avvicina il ragazzo delle bibite alla sua ascella , e questo sviene. Katy alza un dito in tono di rimprovero sulla linea "Swish Swish Bish!" e questo fa infuriare Thor. Quando la partita ricomincia la solleva per aria , mentre la Coach Molly resta innoridita, e mostra a Katy di mettersi le mani sul seno per non farsi toccare. Il Coach Terry si infuria con gli arbitri che vorrebbero fermare Thor. Sul megaschermo riappare "Just Dance 2018" ed i fan dei The Tigers continuano a ballarlo. Katy si mette quasi a piangere, mentre Christine, la ragazza che divora palle , viene colpita da una di esse, e ne vomita un'altra. Un membro dei The Sheep dà a Gaten dei palloncini neri e bianchi, e lui li prende, ma essendo basso e leggero vola via. A quel punto Jenna "Rainmaker" fa partire una palla, che rimbalza per tutto lo stadio, colpendo l'addetto alle pulizie, una cheerleader drag queen, e Katy, che perde un'unghia nell'impatto. Katy cade per terra, ed i The Tigers la tirano sù, riportandola in panchina, ma Nicki Minaj si è già annunciata, sta per arrivare. La scena in cui Katy Perry viene rimessa in panchina non viene mostrata, ma la Minaj sì. Non appena Katy viene spostata da terra, le luci dello stadio si spengono, sostituite da enigmatiche fiamme di fuoco blu, e la rapper appare , su un cerchio , esattamente al centro, che mostra il simbolo dei The Sheep. Indossa degli occhiali neri che le coprono il volto, tiene in mano un microfono ed indossa un completo BDSM munito di unghie finte sulle mani . La rapper fa allusioni ai Migos ed a "Bon Appétit " nel primo verso. Le sue parole sembrano risollevare Katy. Anche il resto della squadra la ascolta con piacere. Una folata di vento spegne le fiamme, mentre gli strani occhiali della Minaj scompaiono , mentre Nicki canta il suo secondo verso , poi le luci si accendono e Nicki canta il suo terzo verso , mettendosi la mano davanti alla bocca, quasi sussurandolo, quindi riprende il quarto verso, quello finale , quello dove paragona la sua rivale Remy Ma ad una "stan" ovvero una persona che è sia sua fan che sua stalker. (Fuori dal video , Remy Ma si è molto offesa, perché è stata paragonata ad una persona che idolatra Nicki Minaj - da lei odiata - come fan e persino come stalker , e ha rinnovato le sue minacce alla rapper) Appaiono delle ballerine in tute nere, che eseguono una coreografia con la Minaj , che dice che Katy è una "Regina" , poi si avvicina a lei lanciandole il pallone e dicendole " Siamo qui insieme Katy". Poi Nicki esegue un altro passo con le ballerine durante il verso "Swish Swish Bish / Another one in the basket" poi sparisce nel nulla così com'è apparsa , facendo l'occhiolino. Qui c'è la svolta: Katy , (passatemi il termine) inca**ata più che mai si alza , e così anche tutta la squadra si sente forte, Russell mangia degli spinaci ingoiando un barattolo in un colpo, quindi si mette a fare la sua danza dello zaino, e Gaten solleva un peso. Ora Katy sfida apertamente Thor ed i The Sheep , che iniziano a fallire, mentre Katy segna punti , e Kathy Beth Terry (protagonista di "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" ) , presente tra il pubblico applaude. La tazza di Coach Terry si frantuma , e appare un ragazzo che ha scritto sulla maglietta "Perry" , come clone della cantante, ma si tratta di un semplice cameo. I The Tigers vincono , la testa di Coach Terry esplode , mentre Coach Molly festeggia baciando uno degli arbitri (che sono visibilmente omosessuali) , poi partono i festeggiamenti e cadono coriandoli luminosi. I The Tigers si avvicinano al gigantesco trofeo , e viene scattata loro una foto , che appoggiata su un ripiano porta il video al termine. Significato del video Il significato è che anche i più deboli possono essere forti e vincere contro i più forti , i bulli ed i prepotenti. Vi è comunque un riferimento a Taylor Swift , sia nel titolo stesso della canzone che nel fatto che ci siano molte celebrità, come nel video di "Bad Blood ". Come per lo stesso "Bad Blood" e "Bitch, I'm Madonna " è stato pubblicato un poster che ritrae molte celebrità. Taylor Swift in seguito ha risposto a Katy Perry il 27 Agosto 2017, ai VMA , con l'uscita del video di "Look What You Made Me Do " . Nei testi fa riferimenti a Katy Perry , Kanye West e Kim Kardashian. Dietro le quinte Nel dietro le quinte Katy mostra i vari personaggi che appaiono nel video, spiegando da dove provengono i loro cameo. Nicki Minaj non appare nel dietro le quinte e non racconta la sua esperienza, vengono mostrate delle immagini della rapper tratte dal video ufficiale, ma non nel backstage del video. Remix Cheat Codes Remix Valentino Khan Remix Blonde Remix Classifiche Nel mese di Luglio, "Swish Swish" è sceso in classifica, arrivando al 149 della classifica i-Tunes. Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video Categoria:Diss